Leia's Problem
by Pen2page
Summary: A short little one shot as friends are forced to deal with a serious issue with their beloved Leia Organo-Solo.


Author's Note:

The Star Wars universe is owned by Lucas and Disney.  
But they are sweet to let me play with them.

A little bit of fun

* * *

Luke Skywalker had not been kidding when he said he was in need of help. Yet, this was unusual and quite intimate if Mara Jade had anything to say about the situation. She raised an eyebrow at her thoughts as she sat quietly and quite comfortably in the Organo-Solo residence. Maybe not intimate… just too "close to home", she mused to herself as she watched the object of Luke's worry and sudden misery as she effortlessly glided through the room re-filling her glass of Corillian Brandy.

"How long has she been like this?" Mara mused quietly to her friend sitting beside her and Luke let out a breath and shrugged his farmboy shoulders draped in black.

"A week," Han grumbled suddenly bringing the glass of brandy to his lips and Mara raised her eyebrow again as suddenly the kids came running in. She had to stop herself from smiling at them. Mara Jade did not smile… and she certainly didn't smile at children. She hissed to herself when she felt a hand gently touch her shoulder. She glanced towards its owner having felt it numerous times throughout their friendship.

"One smile wouldn't hurt," he said quietly looking at the kids as they rushed to their mother and Mara was going to rebuff him for reading her thoughts but instead she gave him a cruel smirk shrugging his hand away.

"Oh you never know," Mara replied when suddenly they heard Anakin cry out and their attention darted to him.

"Mom, we didn't mean to do it!" He whimpered as his little hands help up the remains of a very old vase that Mara figured dated before the Empire.

"Mom we were just trying to fly it around the room with the Froce but Jaina made it fall!" Jacen yelled suddenly and the other twin looked startled for a moment as she was suddenly turned on than her eyes narrowed.

"You can't blame your poor concentration on me!" She shrieked and Anakin began to wail.

"Oh darlings…" A voice cooed above them as she bent before them. "Don't worry about it. It was just a priceless artifact from my home world… your safety is more important," Leia cooed softly and kissed each one in turn on their forehead. Mara was going to be ill. The children stared at their mother with shock and slight disappointment as she turned from them to bring Mara her drink. Jacen looked at his father and shrugged as Anakin quickly dried his fake tears. Mara had to almost choke to stop her laughter from bubbling forth at the kids attempt to rile their apparently sickly calm mother.

"Are you ok Mara?" Leia asked with concern and the redheaded trader gulped and than smiled weakly taking the offered drink.

"Yes, thank you."

*See what I mean Jade?* Luke hissed at her into her mind and Mara took a sip of the stinging drink and nodded into it.

*Don't you think she is taking this Jedi Calm thing a bit too much? I mean she makes your calm look like an irate two year old…* Mara mused and Luke shot her a look but had to agree. When Han had told him he had better visit soon he hadn't known what to expect… a perfectly calm sibling was not in his mind at all. In fact as Leia calmly took in everything around her it made him sort of wish for the old her. He felt slightly torn. He was proud of his sister for her ability to retain such Jedi Calm but at the same time missing her… for her reactions and slight temper was what made her slightly endearing. Now she was just…

*A pushover.* Mara supplied for him and Luke shot her a look as alarm crossed his features. Was she reading him so clearly? He checked his shields and realized they were where they normally were… was he and Mara's bond just that strong? *We have been through a lot with each other…* Mara sighed as Leia looked at her guests with silent joy at them just being there. Mara felt a twinge of annoyance and she settled back into the couch with a bit of triumph *Annoying as all hutt when someone is constantly reading your mind isn't it?* Mara said with a grin on her lips and Luke shifted and rolled his eyes.

"Shut up," He hissed and Leia smiled at him. He smiled in return.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Leia asked crossing her hands calmly across her lap.

"I was thinking about taking a year long fast from civilization to hone my Jedi Skills. I feel bogged down by human or even alien contact and feel I can be more one with the force if I push them aside for awhile," Luke began calmly and Mara glanced at him wondering where in the hell he got that bantha fodder. Leia looked thoughtful for awhile than nodded.

"If you feel the force calling you to do that I can only wish you well and know I will be waiting for you at the end of that year," Leia offered with a soft smile and Han gulped down the rest of his drink. This calm Princess was freaking him out to no end... he missed his Leia… his fireball… After he and the kids had tried for a week to rile her he knew that Luke would be his last hope. Luke stared slightly open mouthed at his sister's response. The Old Leia would have been up in protest grabbing his arm frantically and scolding him for even thinking such a foolish idea… Maybe this was a clone.

*She's not… I already checked.* Mara mumbled to him and Luke shot her a look and she gave an innocent shrug. *You need to push her buttons Skywalker come on…* Mara encouraged and Luke nodded.

"Do you really think so Leia?" He asked and Leia nodded and gently patted his hand.

"We are behind whatever you do," she smiled at him and Luke smiled and put a hand on hers.

"Good, I was wondering if I could take Jacen with me," he said calmly and Leia raised an eyebrow than it dropped and she let out a soft shrug.

"I do not know if Han would like that. Do you think it will help him in his force abilities?" She inquired and Luke nodded resolutely.

"Most assured… he will be a great Jedi," Luke said confidently and Leia shrugged and nodded.

"If you think that is what is best… I trust you," Leia said with a soft sigh and Mara let out a breath.

"Leia your going to let Skywalker steal your baby from you with that laser brained idea of isolation?" Mara spat quietly and Leia nodded.

"I trust Luke… the force is strong in him."

"Highnessness," Han snapped and Leia looked up at him lovingly and Han shut his mouth.

*You are going to have to bring out the big blasters Skywalker… this isn't cracking her.* Mara said shifting uncomfortably on the sofa.

*I'm not sure what else I can do.* Luke shot back frantically as he stared helplessly at his sister.

*Guess this was why I was invited… to save your behind as always* Mara snorted through their bond, her body looking completely uncomfortable.

"Mara… are you alright? The force around you is tense," Leia informed with concern and Mara let out a drastic breath and faced the President of the New Republic.

"I slept with your brother," she confessed on a hissed breath. A spitting sound filled the room as Han spat most of his drink across out of shock. Luke remained still and gagged his sister's reaction. Leia immediately jumped to her feet.

"What?" She cried and Han's eyes suddenly brightened. Mara smirked at her best friend yet Luke was slightly disturbed by this… why would Leia object to Mara Jade? She was more than good enough… hell she was too good for him. Mara caught the slight anger from him and she felt her lips turn upwards.

*Aw… Skywalker… I didn't know you cared* She said softly into his mind and Luke blushed slightly and gently took her hand, both turning their attention back to Leia, Mara having to ignore the strong urge to yank away from the Jedi Master's touch. She and human contact weren't very popular together.

"This is amazing! No… fantastic! Oh I am so happy for both of you!" Leia suddenly screamed and all three in the room deadpanned. "Luke I'm so proud of you! Mara Jade… how amazing!" Leia cried walking to them and Luke and Mara stood uncomfortably, immediately dropping hands… both overwhelmed by this unusual response… what the hell was going on?

"This is really past Jedi calm," Mara hissed to Luke and he nodded watching Han gulp more Brandy off to the side at the happy terror that was now his wife.

"Do something." Luke cried looking at her.

"What before she plans our wedding?" Mara said breathlessly towards him when Leia grabbed her hands and Mara's eyes widened in a bit of fear.

"We're going to be sisters," Leia said softly and Mara's jaw dropped and Luke almost fainted dead away. He was somewhat endeared by his sisters happiness and almost wished it was true… truth be told it wouldn't be bad married to Jade.

*Skywalker!* Mara screamed in his head shooting emerald daggers at him with her eyes and Luke gulped slightly, an innocent smile coming to his features.

"Leia… I… I wish that were true…" Mara began as she felt everyone in the room lose hope. So a happy completely calm Leia Organa-Solo was a bit freaky… but she was going to be off Luke's back from now on… She sucked in a deep breath knowing Luke secretly liked that his sister fretted on him. She glanced at the depressed and almost drunk Corillian and let out a groan and made herself let out a pitiful sob before the High Councilor. "But Luke…. He's back with Callista… that's why he wants to go away for a year… to get away from me and be with her!" Mara suddenly cried and threw herself at Leia and Luke's eyes widened in horror as Han gulped dangerously. Leia didn't more for a long second as Mara fake cried upon her. Images of Callista popped into Luke's mind and he involuntarily shuddered… she was long gone and he was ok with that now but certainly didn't want her to return. Mara felt herself being shoved away and she took a step back and watched the onslaught as Leia's perfect Jedi Calm broke. Mara crossed her arms across her chest with a smirk of satisfaction.

"You idiot! You bantha-brained fool! How could you choose that body-snatcher who left you high and dry over Mara fricken Jade!? The woman you've been in love with for over four years!" She screamed at him and Luke's eyes widened and immediately darted to Mara's who's pupils had almost popped out of her head, he arms falling limply at her side with shock.

"Leia! Sweetheart!" Han suddenly cried rushing over to her and took her into his arms lovingly. "Oh I missed you so much… no more Jedi Calm please!" He cried and Leia looked at him taken aback.

"You're what?" Mara breathed towards her closest friend and Luke thought about replying yet turned to his sister and brother-in-law instead.

"Leia… you are perfect the way you are… over protectiveness and all," he smiled lovingly at her and Leia let out a breath than bore her eyes into him.

"You really didn't choose her did you?!" She cried out and Luke cringed.

"Over Mara? You gotta be kidding," Luke laughed than realized his mistake saying that out loud and he looked over at his best friend with trepidation. Leia glanced at her as well as Han gulped, slightly inebriated.

"Should I get my blaster?" He asked clumsily and Mara narrowed her eyes.

"You'd never make it," she hissed than turned to stalk towards the door.

"Mara!" Luke called moving to run after her but instead stopped and kissed his sisters cheek. "Thanks for spilling the beans… I'll get you later," he hissed at her than took off after the fiery redhead. Leia stared at his retreating back with hostility.

"Guess that means they didn't really sleep together," Han slurred with a shrug.

"Oh can you believe the nerve! Han are you drunk? What the heck is going on around here?" She cried out loud and she stopped seeing the tears in her husband's eyes. He stumbled towards her and wrapped an arm around her.

"I missed you so much," he whimpered and Leia rolled her eyes with a grin helping her husband to their room.

"Oh for sith's sake," she hissed and he kissed her face all over… happy to have his Princess back.

* * *

Luke slid to a stop as he met her in the old Imperial hallway. She turned to him and he felt her flush of emotions before he was immediately cut off by barriers.

"Why are you running? You know I'd find you," Luke stated calmly and Mara's eyes blazed as she pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You… I… me… How… Black emperors' bones!" She growled turning away from him and Luke let a small smile creep to his lips and he shrugged helplessly.

"Just forget about it Mara… I won't do anything…" He tired to whisper soothingly to Mara's back as she paced and she whirled around, her eyes alive, her cheeks flushed and red strands framing her face. Damn she was beautiful.

"Why the hell not?" She spat before she could stop herself and Luke's eyes seemed to clear. He took his moment and rushed forward slipping a hand behind her neck and crushing her to him, his lips gliding softly and smoothly over her own. Mara responded much faster than she wanted to and when she felt herself being lost in the kiss she immediately recoiled and shoved the Jedi Master back forcefully.

"Not even in your wildest dreams Skywalker!" She yelled at him and turned, her long braid hitting him in the chest and he couldn't help but grin.

"That was much better than those," he mumbled and than his eyes widened when he felt through the Force his danger sense and Mara's body flying at him. He let out a yelp as they slammed into the ground and rolled a few feet, both soon jumping to their feet and lightsabers activated before them.

"You know… this isn't usually how make-out sessions end." Luke hissed at his best friend and Mara huffed.

"Like you would know," she spat and Luke stared at her with slight anger.

"Below the belt!" He snapped at her and Mara grinned raising her lightsaber, the blue light illuminating her face.

"Oh yeah… why don't you show me where it hurts," she taunted him with a seductive grin and Luke suddenly felt her force presence wash over him and a smirk fell on his lips as he lifted his saber.

"You know what I want if I win right?" He said smoothly, hope shining in his idealistic blue eyes and Mara smirked at him.

"You better win then," she hissed and than lunged, her green eyes bright and full of challenge.


End file.
